noble end
by twisteddeal
Summary: Ichgio was dying...and there was nothing that Rukia could do.


**AN: Hello this is a sad little one shot that I just hate/love. This is based on the idea of the fight after Aizen….shouldn't Ichigo have…you know died…..at any rate here is the story.**

* * *

He was dying….and there was nothing that Rukia could do. She would try though…she always did try.

Ichigo sighed softly his body tingling with pain and satisfaction…he had won, saved the day, stopped Aizen from ever returning and the like.

And he was dying because of it. He was no idiot; he knew what the cold feeling in his arms and legs meant. Soon his body would begin to shut down first the lun-

He stopped thinking about it…he didn't want his last thoughts to be about things like that.

His amber eyes blinked in some surprise as he saw some purple ones…Rukia…he wondered how she had gotten over here so fast, he had been sure to get as far away as possible.

When she smiled at him he could feel his heart beat rise…well if this was the way that he would go…he could live with that.

She gently touched him a frown on her face, he tried to smile something he had not done in a long time, he expected it looked terrible.

By the look on her face he would have to assume that he was right. He rose up one hand to touch her cheek moving that stray bit of hair on her face that was always there…it annoyed him actually.

He started to smile some more as he remembered some of their arguments about it….and juice boxes.

He was surprised with how much his hand was shaking whenever she grabbed it. He blinked once in some surprise. His hand was starting to turn rather pale, another bad sign.

Rukia recognized the sign…probably before he did and started to have some tears fall down her face.

…He wanted to kiss her….he really did then his whole entire body was somehow finding the energy to scream at him to kiss her.

…But he wasn't an idiot…if he did that, when he died it would hurt her more….far more. So he gave his brightest smile…a smile that he had not smiled since his mother died.

He could feel himself dying as he looked at her purple eyes his last thoughts being, _not a bad way to die…not at all._

* * *

Rukia had found his body paler then she would have liked lying down on the ground. She felt her heart stop for a second. She almost cried in relief when he saw his arm twitch a little.

Going over to him she leaned over him and linked eyes with his amber ones, happy that he was still alive…that everything would work out. She saw the truth written cleanly on his face.

Ichgio always did where his heart on his sleeve. She gently touched his face and he gave her a ghost of a smile. He was trying though…and it broke her heart.

She started to feel some tears come to her eyes as she felt a hand touch her face. She could almost feel even more tears come to her eyes as he began to try to push her hair out of the way.

…she remembered the arguments they had…and would trade her soul to argue like that once again.

His hand was shaking rather bad, she grabbed onto it…scared that if it fell so would Ichgio. She started to feel some tears come down her cheeks.

Looking into his eyes she felt herself remember so much.

She remembered meeting him for the first time…him kicking her as well.

She remembered him risking his life to save his family.

She remembered him saving her….saving soul society.

And now…he was dying for it.

How could this be fair? He was good, he was better than most people in Heaven. He had gone to Soul society and fought against captains that should have killed him, he went to Hueco Mundo to save his friend, He had gone to hell for his friends, he had gotten all of this power to protect his friends.

….and now…now Ichigo was dying…and her along with him.

Her heart began to hurt even more as she saw him start to close his eyes…she wanted to yell at him to tell him to come back to life, for his family, for his friends,….for her.

As his eyes closed even more she felt her body react on instinct and touch his lips with hers… After a second she looked at his face and saw a very small yet intense smile on his face…

…on his dead face.

She could feel herself breaking inside as she thudded on the ground. Looking up she saw Orihime…trying desperately to heal him…but it wisent working…he was dead, beyond dead, there was no sprit pressure or even traces of it around him at all.

She still watched in shock as Orihime began to cry…she knew that it was too late.

She looked over to the side and saw…Aizen. He was a broken man, and she felt as if she could understand him.

He was someone who had no one to ever match himself against…to ever have a rivalry or even a true friendship.

That was why he had let Ichigo get so strong…so that he would finally have an equal.

She hated him for it with a passion almost holly…yet she did not move.

She should report him, yell at her brother to grab him or anyone to get him…but she didn't…instead she watched.

She watched as he crawled over to where Ichgio laid dead.

She watched as he roughly and with most of his strength pushed Orihime away from Ichgio.

She watched as Aizen ripped out the Hogyoku from his chest and laid it gently on Ichigo.

…she watched as Ichgio breathed another breath, the moment that Aizen breathed his last.

* * *

**AN: just a sad hopeful one shot sort of thing…anyways I hope you enjoyed it or at least it brought out some kind of emotion from you. Review if you want more Bleach fanfiction from me….yes I'll write happier stuff…maybe. **


End file.
